Lost
by ladywhiplasher
Summary: When the penguins are on a vacation trip, their plane crashes on a lonley jungle island. As the only survivers of this mess, they have to get through the rough wild, which will demand all their strenght. They re all alone. Aren t they? Enjoy and review.
1. Getting Ready For Vacation

**Note: Hi guys. This is my new story. Its all about adventure when the penguins landed on a jungle island and try to fight for survival. I´ll try to don´t make this one as sad as my other stories. So please read and review. The fist chapter ist pretty short I know, but the next will be longer. XOXO ladywhiplasher**

"Allright men. Do you have everything you need?" Skipper barked and his voice echoed from the walls of the HQ. His team was busy prepareing everything for their upcoming vacation for days. All four were very excited and looked forward for two weeks outside of the zoo. And finally it was time, tomorrow morning, the four penguins would be on a journey into a tropical paradise.

Skipper checked all the security measures to ensure that no one could enter their base once again. In his opinion, there couldn´t be set up enough traps to keep uninvited visitors and annoying neighbors ayay from their beloved home. Private stowed his beloved peanut butter lolly into a small suitcase that they wanted to use together.

Kowalski packed up his small computer and some other technical belongings. But the case was full now, as Rico insisted to take his doll girlfriend along too. "Guys, we go on holiday. We won´t move out from here. So, each of you will just get his stuff, he really needs." shouted the leader to curb the chaos. The other three looked at him quizzically. But Skipper just put on his sunglasses and tucked his coffee cup in the case.

A little sad Private packed his lolly off and put it back in his save. "Skipper, what else should we take along? I mean, what will we need else?" asked the little penguin. "Hhm, we definitely need sun cream, after all, we don´t want to burn our feathers on the beach." Skipper murmured thoughtfully.

So the small Private grabbed the sunscreen, togheterwith his sunglasses, which he wanted to take along anyway. After about three hours, hectic packing, they were finally ready. Now it was time to enjoy the last hours in their HQ. Skipper wanted to just relax this evening and laid down on the couch, which stood in front of their TV.

Private sat beside him and the two watched a crime movie that ran on TV. Kowalski retired in his lab one last time to work on with his inventions. Rico brushed the blond hair of his doll, because he wouldn´t see it again for two weeds. And so a quiet evening passed in the penguin habitat. It was already 11PM, as Skipper sent them to bed.

"We have to get up early tomorrow. At nine our flight is on schedule, and now to the bunks men!" he shouted aloud so everyone could hear him. Within five minutes he and his comrades were ready for bed. But no one really wanted to sleep, because they were all too excited. The penguins really deserved their vacation, after all, they had to stand in many recent strenuous missions and annoying lemur neighbours in the last passed months.

Even the tough Skipper reached some point where he was tired of duty and comanding and so he just wanted to have fun with his friends.

Private rolled over and over for hours in his bunk. He couldn´t get any sleep because he was so excited. "Skipper, I can´t sleep." whispered the little penguin, and looked into the bunk below him. But Skipper was asleep soundly. "Kowalski, Rico?. You still awake?" Private muttered, but a loud snorer him showed him that he was wrong.

Tired he laid down again and tried to distract himself from thoughts of tomorrow's trip. He thought of all the things they could do there. From beach volleyball to surfing. He was sunk so deep in thought after a few minutes that he actually almost felt physically the hot sand and rolling waves. He let his mind float and finally slipped into sleep.


	2. One Step Closer

The next morning they woke up all very early. It was quite a rush there in the HQ, because everyone tried to do the last things he had forgotten to do. "Guys, we have to go now!" Skipper called to create order. "Rico, grab the suitcase!" ordered the leader and they left the HQ and made their way to the airport.

"Skipper, how do we get there?" Private asked, looking inquiringly to his leader. Skipper paused to think. "We will probably have to take a taxi." he replied with a sardonic grin. On the road, they waited until a taxi approached. It stopped and an old woman got out.

Skipper gave them a sign and they quickly scurried inside. As they entered the taxi, Skipper hit the driver with a few well-effective punches and the driver passed out immediatly. "Rico, brake. Kowalski, gas! Private, music!" exclaimed Skipper and his team went to their posts.

Now it could finally start. The leader took the wheel and Kowalski hit the gas. With screeching tires they drove off. "Slow down, today we don´t want to interrupt all of the New York street traffic." Skipper said and tried to steer the car through the streets.

Private sat down at the radio and pushed a few buttons, but on no radio station was music broadcasted that Skipper liked, so they let the news run. It was just a weather report. "Uh, well, they will be very angry at home when heavy rain is pouring all over Manhatten and we are sitting in the sun." Skipper said sarcastically and laughing.

After about half an hour, without any remarkable incidents, they reached the New York airport. They parked the car in an inconspicuous place and left it quickly when the driver came back to consciousness. "Perfect timing." Private said and they went quietly off into the hall.

Skipper was looking for the right gate and as fast as they could, they passed it without getting noticed. " Well that would be accomplished. And now no one should say, our airports are save." Kowalski said. They came to security, but here the penguins had to be very careful.

Skipper watched the other passengers, who were examined by the officials like under the microscope. Their hand luggage was screened with an X-Ray. The leader gave the other a sign, to sneak over to the police officer who checked the contents of the hand luggage on the monitor.

But the woman so focused on her work that she didn´t noticed the penguins getting passed her. Now it was almost done, they only had to wait until the luggage was loaded, because then they could blend with the luggage and stay at the hold of the plain through the whole flight.

Skipper led them quickly to an emergency exit, where they got outside. A hundred meters further their plane was being loaded. The train, carrying the suitcases went past them and they quickly jumped on it and drove on. When they reached the plane there were two men who were charging the baggage.

Now they had to be quickly and carefully to avoid being noticed. But they were lucky, because both men were completely revised and yawning non-stop. In an unguarded moment, the penguins quickly sneaked on board and hid between the trunks, until the aircraft was fully loaded.

When the hatch has been closed they came out to make themselves comfortable among all the suitcases and bags. "So, that would be done. Is it all went well, right?" Skipper said, leaning back to relax.

The others nodded, and made it themselves comfotable too. They didn´t know how long the journey would take, so they built a small camp with the suitcases. Now when all human passengers were on board they started finally. The plane took off the engines and rolled slowly onto the runway.

"Buckle up guys, we´re starting!" shouted the leader as he would be the captain of the aircraft himself. When they started, the penguins felt as they were pressed by the high speed against the bags. But after a few minutes everything was over and they were finally on their way to their long-awaited vacation.


	3. The Crash

After a couple of hours passed on the plane they were getting bored and between all the cases it was getting uncomfortable. "Skipper, how long?" Private grumbled, but the leader didn´t answer him and growled quietly. "No idea, can you please stop to pierce me every five minutes with the same question?" Skipper said and Private just shut up.

"I suppose that it won´t take a lot of time anymore, we are already are a couple of hours on the plane and as this is a direct flight, we have no stop." Kowalski mumbled and tried to cheer up the grumpy team. But somehow no one listened to him because they heard a sudden clatter.

"What was that?" Private asked, looking to Kowalski, who listened attentively to the chatter. "Um, no idea, maybe we have only a little turbulence, that is normal, Private." said the scientist, but his eyes looked worried. But the little penguin was not satisfied with this answer, and looked with a questioning look to Skipper, who had pressed his head against the wall to hear better. His glance was very tense too.

"Skipper, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Private asked with an anxious tone. But Skipper didn´t answer him and his face darkened more and more. "Kowalski, it sounds as if the chatter is coming from the turbines." said Skipper and the tall penguin climbed quickly over the bags to him. He also pressed his head against the wall of the aircraft.

Both listened close until a loud bang let them step back. "Oh God, what's going on out there?" muttered the leader, trying to stay focused. Suddenly they felt as the plane shook violently. The suitcases around them shook and threatened to overthrow them. "Skipper, what was that?" Private screamed in panic and clung to the leader. But Skipper didn´t know what to do. They were trapped here and could only hope that nothing bad happened. But he was wrong, because followed by another, even louder bang they knew that something really bad is going to happen now. It was like an explosion.

Suddenly Skipper heard, as the passengers started to scream panicked above in the plane. They felt as the plane plummeted further and further and lost height. Now all was clear what had happened. "Skipper, what can we do. We´re going to crash!" Kowalski screamed and ran around in fear. But that was exactly what the leader wanted to avoid. Panic.

Private and Rico got a panic attack and started pounding wildly against the wall of the aircraft. "Men now just stay focused. That makes it worse!" Skipper yelled and tried to calm down his friends. He knew that they couldn´t do anything here, because they couldn´t possibly make an emergency landing themselves. They were trapped with the luggage.

Skipper heard the screams of the passengers were getting more desperate and also he was grabbed by fear. The Penguins noticed how the front of the plane fell heavily down. It was time, they would crash and die. "Skipper, are we going to die now?" Private whimpered with tears in his eyes and clung to the leader, who was paralyzed with fear.

"Kowalski, what can we do?" Skipper stammered and looked at the scientist who was sitting completely in despair on the ground. But he just shook his head. "We can´t do anything anymore, Skipper. It's over. I just hope it goes fast." murmured the tall penguin desperated and buried his face under his flippers.

Rico started to freak out. He beat wild with all the weapons he had brought for the trip against the walls of the hold and tried to find a way out somehow. But it was all useless. Long minutes passed them by and it was just a matter of time before they would shatter on the ground.

Skipper felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, because the pressure in the cabin fell off rapidly. Now everything was out of control. Like a flag in the wind, the aircraft was torn, so that they could hardly hold on the ground. The cases were revolving the penguins and almost crushed them. They tried to hold themselves together, so they were not thrown around the room, but it was hardly possible.

Only Private wrapped his wings desperately around Skippers belly who clung tightly to a metal bar. "Skipper, I don´t wanna die now." whimpered the little Private and the leader saw that desperat tears were running down on the little penguins face. Skipper didn´t know how to encourage him and stroked gently over his head. But suddenly he lost his grip and both were thrown at the other side of the hold. Skipper slammed painfully with his against another metal bar and Private was thrown against his stomach and landed so slightly softer. This was amost the end because the plane wasn´t far from the ground anymore.

After Skipper had a short blackout by the impact, he saw how Kowalski and Rico were clunging themselves at the same bar. "Private. hold tight on me." Skipper shouted and the little penguin clung to his back. With his last strength, the leader climbed up to the other two penguins with Private on his back. When they were supposed to die, they wanted to be togheter at least. Then it happened. A deafening crash sounded and the whole plane was pressed together like an accordion. The penguins were thrown across the room, and the last thing they saw was a flood of metal parts and bags were thrown towards them.


	4. Facing the Disaster

**Note: So the plane has crashed and Skipper got badly injured. Will he be albe to find his friends? And are they still alive? Please Review, give me some feedback pleasssse!**

4. Facing the Disaster

It all ended in a loud crash when the plane crashed on the ground ...

It took a long time until Skipper regained consiousness again. He felt that he was lying face down on a damp forest ground. Every breath hurt, but the leader was grateful that he was still alive. With great effort he tried to open his eyes, but he saw everything blurry in front of him.

Only after a few minutes his senses slowly came back. Then he noticed how big his pain actually was. Skipper groaned and turned gently on his back. He almost wasn´t able to breathe anymore and his heart was racing, because the turning around was a huge effort. With his last strength he felt his chest and belly with his flippers to test how bad he actually has been injured.

But his whole body ached so much as he had been runned over by a train. On his chest he felt some soft spots where his ribs were supposed to be. But a few of his ribs were broken, which caused him great pain and made it difficult to breath. But he tried to ignore the pain and turned slowly on his stomach and tried to push up himself with his flippers.

But he barely had the strength to hold his weight and he fell back down on his belly. Skipper gasped in pain, but he was already on full consious that he felt something warm running down on his temple. With trembling flippers he felt carefully over his face and the warm liquid turned out to be blood dripping down to the ground.

Suddenly he got dizzy and extremely severe headache. Apparently he had a concussion added to do all his other injuries. But there was one thing that interested him more than his health. Where were his friends?

With that in mind, he was immediatly on red alert. Skipper fervently hoped that his friends also survived the plane crash. But he laid helpless on the ground and was barely able to move. He waited a few minutes until he had a little accustomed to the pain at least. He started a new attempt to get up and this time he managed to sit up. Now he could take a better look around.

But the sight of the surroundings filled him with great despair. He was in the middle of the jungle and around him laid the shattered parts of the plane. Skipper almost had a heart attack when he saw that many human passengers were lying dead on the ground.

His heart was racing and he was hyperventilating. He tried to discover his friends in this whole mess, but he saw no one of them. He was alone. He forced himself to stand up so he could look for his team. But he got dizzy again and he almost collapsed again. At the last moment, he could hold on to a large stone on which had blood smeared all over it. Since it was located directly in front of him, Skipper knew that that was his own blood.

The leader estimated that he had been thrown agains the rock by the impact of the plane. But Skipper kept on looking around but he could see no sign of anyone. Skipper could hardly think, because his horrible headache tortured him. It was so painful that it caused a violent nausea raging in his stomach.

He coughed violently and wasn´t able to suppress the nausea any longer. Skipper had to vomit and he also threw up some blood. His heart almost burst out painfully and he had to support himself on the stone with his both flippers. With tears in his eyes, he tried to get a clear head again.

Skipper gasped and tried to breathe calmly. "Alright, Skipper. Take a deep breath." he murmured softly to himself and after he had his body back under his control, he continued looking for his friends with his last strengh.

He carefully put one foot before the other, it was very hard for him like he would walk for the first time in his life. When he had placed a few feet behind him, he was already walking easier. He wanted to call out to his friends, but his voice failed. In severe pain, he waddled slowly and deeper into the jungle.

Everywhere were parts of the aircraft, but he looked at every inch for his friends. He saw a couple of suitcases in front of him that were with them in the hold of the plane. Its contents were scattered over the forest ground, but under one of the bags, he saw the motionless flipper of a penguin.

He quickly pushed the case to the side and the leader saw Private lying under the bag. Skipper got a desperate stinging into his stomach when he saw the little penguin. His body was covered in blood and his other flipper seemed to be broken. "Private, Private. Please! Wake up!" Skipper shouted and tried to wake the little penguin, but he didn´t move at all.


	5. Many Broken Bones

5. Many Broken Bones

Private, wake up!, "shouted Skipper and his eyes got filled with burning tears. But as Private didn´t react to this, Skipper pressed his head on his chest to hear if his heart is still beating. After a few tense seconds he could hear some weak heart beats. Skipper was relived that Private was still alive and tried to wake him up.

But he didn´t wake up. The leader still wanted to do anything for him. He looked around and saw the clothes of the passengers scattered around them. Then he had an idea. He quickly crawled to a torn tshirt and ripped a scrap off it. Then he crept back to Private and wrapped his broken flipper with the scarp in order to stabilize his bones.

But by the caused pain the little penguin woke up immediatly, and looked confused around. His eyes were quickly filled with tears as he felt the pain of the bone fracture. But he also saw that Skipper was sitting with an anxious glance at his side. "Skipper, what happened? Am I dead? "Private murmured excitedly." No, you're not dead, the plane crashed. Do you remember? "said Skipper, hoping that didn´t have lost his memory by the crash.

But the little penguin got that memory again." Oh God, where are we? "asked Private, after he realized what happened. "No idea, but at least we are alive." Skipper said, and paused, because he didn´t know if Kowalski and Rico were alive too. But before he could take a second thought, Private rushed to him and hugged the leader.

But that was a big mistake. Skipper felt his broken ribs crunched under Privates hug. He quickly pushed the little penguin away from and collapsed on the ground in pain. "Skipper?" Oh God, what have I done? Did I hurt you? " cried Private nervous and crawled to Skipper, who laid panting on the ground.

Private didn´t know what happened and what should he do now. He quickly put his flippers on Skippers chest and rubbed it gently to relieve the pain. He could feel his broken ribs and Private startled. "Oh no, skipper, you're hurt, your ribs are broken." cried the little penguin in horror. Skipper nodded and tried to calm down again.

"Yes, Private. And it hurts like hell." gasped the leader and sat up slowly again. "I'm sorry. I didn´t know, that you´re .." Private stammered to apologize for the rapid hug. "It's okay. You couldn´t have known that." Skipper muttered and felt that the stabbing pain slowly subsided. "You´re okay?" Are you hurt somehow else? " Private asked worried and discovered the blood that stuck to Skippers temple.

"Wait, let me see." said the little penguin and put his flipper gently on Skippers head. "That's a bad laceration. Kowalski should take a look on it. Where is he by the way?" Private asked, looking nervously around. "I don´t know. You're the first one I've found." said the leader, and rose. He handed his flipper to Private and helped him getting up.

Only then Private saw the whole extent of the disaster. All the people, which were on the plane, were lying dead around them and the little penguin nearly fainted. Skipper caught him quickly. "Private, are you all right?" Skipper shouted in alarm. "They are all dead. Dead!" stammered the little penguin, trying to get on his feet again. But he used his injured flipper he screamed in pain.

"Slowly, Private. Your flipper is broken. I've wrapped it with a rag so that the bones don´t move." Skipper said, pointing to the makeshift bandage. "Thank you very much. But what about you? You'd have to be patched up quickly because you're much more injured than I am." said Private looking concerned at Skipper. "This takes no hurry. We have to find the others first. Then Kowalski can take care of me." Skipper replied to the little penguin to calm him down.

They started to look after their lost friends. More and more terrible things were revealed before their eyes. Not one of the human passengers were still alive and the two penguins were standing in front of a single debris field. They went deeper into the forest.

Skipper felt that the extreme humidity, made it difficult for him to breathe. Soon he felt like trapped in a sauna. After a short time it started to rain. Like cannon balls it rattled down on them. But they looked more feverishly. Suddenly Private stopped. "Skipper, over there," he said in a trembling voice and the leader turned around quickly.

On one of the seats of the plane laid Kowalski, motionless. "Kowalski, can you hear me?" Skipper shouted and he and Private ran fast and to him. But to their happiness, the scientist immediately opened his eyes. "Skipper, Private?" You're alive. " he murmured weakly. Skipper helped him to sit up, but through a wrong move Skippers ribs started to ache violently.

Quickly the leader pressed his flippers on his chest and gasped. "Skipper, what is it?" Kowalski asked horrified and wanted to check on him. "It's okay Kowalski. How are you. Are you hurt?" Skipper asked with pained voice. "Yes, but is not that bad." the scientist said, sitting up. But Private saw a deep cut on his back that was bleeding heavily. "Kowalski, you're bleeding." cried the little penguin horror. "Yes, I know. But I'm okay. It is not as bad as it looks." said Kowalski, who was more interested in helping Skipper.

But all startled when they heard a strange sound from the bushes at once. Kowalski and Private counted on to be attacked at any moment and stood befor Skipper to protect him. But then they saw how Rico stumbled out of the bushes. "Rico, you're alive." Private rejoiced and ran at him. But the maniac penguin could only limp and he dragged his left leg slightly behind him. "Oh no. Your foot is broken?" asked the little penguin and Rico nodded. "Yes, yes. Is non-serious." he said and joined the others. Finally the team was complete again.


	6. Medical CheckUp

**Note: Hey guys merry christmas to all of you. And as a little present I´ll publish 2 chapters of lost today. I know the first is a bit short but the next will be longer. So enjoy reading and please review.**

6. Medical Check-Up

"Finally we are all together again." Kowalski said, looking concerned to the others. All members of the team were injured, and he had to do something quickly. "So people, let's see, what Dr. Kowalski can do." the scientist said, turning to Skipper, who still laid panting on the ground. "No, first the others." muttered the leader quietly.

Kowalski looked in wonder at him, but he obeyed Skippers command. He looked at Private and examined him. "As far as I see it, you have only a broken flipper and a few bruises. But Skipper already doctored you up. I couldn´t have done it better." Kowalski said as he looked at Privates fracture. The little penguin was glad it was not as bad as it felt like. "So now, Rico." said the scientist, and started to take a look at Rico's leg. The maniac Penguin screamed as Kowalski moved his injured leg. "Wait Rico, that's just a sprain, no fracture." Kowalski also said, and wrapped a rag around Rico's foot.

He felt a lot better after Kowalski patched him up and he was even able to walk again. After he had doctored Rico, he explained Private, how he should treat his wound on his back. With the cleanest piece of cloth that they found, Private dabbed the blood from Kowalski's back and then wrapped a bandage around him.

"Well, Skipper, we are all doctored. Now it´s your turn." Kowalski said, and went to work. He quickly felt with his flippers on Skippers chest to look for the broken ribs. But the leader groaned in pain, so Kowalski had to hurry. "Skipper, that doesn´t look good. The broken ribs are pressing on your lungs and your heart, so thats why you can´t breathe properly. I hope that your lungs aren´t injured too." muttered Kowalski concerned and the other gathered around Skipper. "What are you going to do, Kowalski?" Private asked a little nervous.

"Well, I can´t just try to get the ribs back in their correct position. That could actually make it worse. The only thing I can do, is to stabilize the rib fracture with a bandage so that they can´t get out of position." said the scientist, looking for a suitable pieces. Skipper closed his eyes in pain and Private sat next to him. "Skipper, you´ll be fine again. You have to hold out just a bit." Private said softly to comfort the leader.

"The most important thing is that you are better. I´m okay... so far." Skipper muttered weakly. After a few minutes Kowalski came back with a cloth that he had found. Skipper sat up with Privates help, and held his flippers up, so Kowalski could wrap the bandage around his chest. At first it hurt very much, but then the pain got a little easier. "Now I'll take care after the wound on your head." Kowalski said, and gently dabbed the blood. Skipper narrowed his eyes, because that was quite burning. "It's not as bad as it looks, Skipper. But it is possible that you have a concussion. Do you feel dizzy or nauseated?" asked the scientists and Skipper nodded.

"Sometimes all is revolving around me and I had to throw up previously." muttered Skipper who didn´t want to admit at first. "Okay, you definitely have a concussion, Skipper. We have to see if it gets worse." Kowalski said anxiously. "Oh great, how can I help you if something should happen? We may be attacked by any wild animals." Skipper muttered a little sad.

"Don´t worry, Skipper. We will take care of you until you feel better." Private said, patting Skippers back to cheer him up. "Private is right. If you just make one wrong move, then your ribs will drill into your lungs and then you could die from it, Skipper. So please don´t do anything that can hurt you somehow." Kowalski said seriously and Skipper nodded in silence.

"And what are we going to do now? We are stuck here and have no idea where we are. Kowalski, I need options." Skipper said, trying to get up. Private grabbed his flippers and helped him. "Uhm, Skipper, perhaps we should first look for a night shelter because it will be dark soon." Kowalski said, looking worried in the sky, which was slowly getting darker. "Okay, we need a place to sleep, some food and water." Skipper said, looking around, but all he saw were the plants, trees and a pile of sheet metal of the crashed plane.

But the leader got an idea. "We could still use the left parts of the plane." Skipper said thoughtfully, but the others knew what he meant. "So men, let´s search the wreckage. Take with everything we could need." ordered the leader and the four penguins were divided into teams of two. Skipper and Private and Kowalski and Rico went on a search.

They all went in separate directions. "Skipper, look." Private said excitedly, pointing to a pile of junk that should have been a sort of pantry. Skipper took a closer look. And they were lucky because a couple of snacks that were provided for the passengers had survived the crash. At least they had something to eat now.


	7. Snake Attack

**Note: This chapter will be dramatic, when Skipper is about to die. Will he get well again? Just read it and tell me what you´re thinking.**

7. Snake Attack

Full of hope the two burrowed in the debris that still remained and found for each of them something to eat. "At least that works." said Skipper relieved and hoped that Kowalski and Rico would soon return with something useful. But suddenly they heard a rustle, coming directly from the bushes behind them.

They quickly turned around, but they could see no one. They thought that they had only imagined, and rummaged further. But suddenly Private screamed in horror. "Skipper, behind you!" cried the little penguin in a panic. But before Skipper could turn around, he was thrown to the side by a huge thing. He just saw sheds around him and heard a hissing noise.

"A snake, a snake!" cried Private and trying to dodge the attacks. But it kept attacking Private and tried to bite him with its long, sharp teeth. He quickly jumped out of the way and looked frantically to Skipper. But the leader quickly jumped on the snake and took hold of it, so the snake wasn´t able to attack Private anymore.

"Private, save yourself!" Skipper said, but Private was petrified. Skipper felt his strength ebbed away again, and he was dropped from the snake that attacked him now. It rushed to the leader who could roll to the side in the very last second. "What do you want from us?" Skipper roared, but the serpent just gave him an angry gaze and turned back to Private. "No, you don´t!" exclaimed Skipper and threw himself between the snake and Private, who was still standing there like frozen.

Then everything happened within seconds. The snake dug its teeth into Skippers shoulder and the little penguin heard the leader screaming in pain. "Skipper!" Private screamed in panic and saw Skippers body hit the floor. Another rustling sounded in the bushes and Private heard Kowalski and Rico's voices.

The snake looked hateful to rPivate and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. After it was gone, Private quickly ran to his leader, who was lying on the ground with excruciating pain. He had deep wounds on his back and his chest, where he had been bitten by the snake. "Skipper, talk to me." Private cried and took him in his arms. "Is the snake gone?" Skipper gasped with clenched eyes.

Private felt like something warm soaking his feathers, and saw that Skipper was bleeding heavily. "Skipper, you have to hold on. Please, don´t fall asleep!" Private screamed in horror as he noticed that the leader was getting weaker.

Kowalski and Rico were now on the scene and got a huge shock when they saw Private holding the injured Skipper in his flippers. "Oh God. What happened here?" Kowalski screamed in horror and he and Rico went to the two. Private didn´t noticed at first that the two were already there.

He was too busy to keep Skipper awake. Private looked up as Kowalski and Rico as were stand right in front of him, with frightened faces. "Private, what happened?" asked the scientist, trying to get the situation under control. But Private was still in shock and couldn´t utter a single word. "Private!" Kowalski screamed and tried to get the little penguin out of his trance. "A snake attacked us and when it was going to bite me, Skipper got between me and the snake. And he was bitten instead of me. What can we do now?" Private muttered desperately and started to cry.

"Let me see. We´ll save him somehow." muttered Kowalski and helped Private to lay Skipper gently on the floor. Private was already full of blood and quickly pressed his flippers on Skippers bite wounds, so they finally stopped bleeding. "Skipper, can you hear me?" Kowalski asked nervously, and felt Skippers pulse. The leader nodded weakly, but he was still not able to speak. "I need something to stop the bleeding." said Kowalski and Rico went with Private on search.

"Skipper, hold on. I'll think of something." the scientist said in a shaky voice that doesn´t sound very confident. A few minutes later Private and Rico came back. They had actually found a first aid box, which was still intact. Kowalski quickly tore down the package and found some fresh bandages and all sorts of medical stuff. He took out a few of the bandages and towels and dabbed the wound with it.

It was pretty deep, but didn´t have injured no internal organs. "Private, what kind of snake has attacked you?" asked Kowalski tense, as he nursed Skippers injury. "No idea, but somehow it looked like a cobra." thought the little penguin and Kowalskis face darkened. "You know, that cobras are poisonous, right? Asked the scientists concerned.

Private swallowed, because he had totally forgotten this fact." You mean that Skipper was also poisoned too? No, please. And we have nothing to help him. "Said the little penguin in a panic. Kowalski nodded and was right. Half an hour later, Skipper got a high fever and chills. Private covered him with a blanket, they found in the rubble.

"Skipper, don´t fall asleep, okay? Are you listening? Stay awake. Kowalski will soon find something that stops the poisoning. "Muttered Private and dabbed Skippers face and chest with a damp cloth." I'll try, Private. At least you´re okay. "Skipper muttered weakly, breathing deeply to detract from the burning pain. He groaned as Private laid the cold cloth on his head." Shh Skipper, relax. Breathe deeply. I know you are freezing. But we have to reduce your fever. "Said Private, and put his flipper on Skippers belly.

"Private, you got a moment?" Kowalski called the little penguin and he ran to him. "Have you found anything, Kowalski?" Private said hopefully. But Kowalski's face silenced him quickly. "How is he, Private. You were with him all the time." whispered the scientists quietly and desperately. Private was puzzled by this question. "Um, he has a fever and he´s in pain. But you know that. What exactly do you want to know." Private asked a little confused. But Kowalski closed his eyes and sighed. "Private, unless some miracle happens, then Skipper will be dead by tomorrow morning." murmured the scientist.


	8. New Enemies?

8. New Enemies?

Slowly it was getting dark and the three penguins began to be worried about their leader, because his condition had not improved. For hours he laid gasping on the ground. His fever seemed to rise further and the burning pain of the bite wound almost made him going crazy, quite apart from the injuries he still had from the plane crash.

Kowalski was at the end with his medical knowledge. He had no idea what he could do now, because they were immersed in the jungle without any sign of civilization. From the remaining parts of the plane, they built a small shelter for the night, so at least they were not entirely without protection.

Private cared lovingly for Skipper, while the other two made a campfire. "Look, Skipper. Now it's almost as if we were camping." said the little penguin to cheer his leader and to distract from his pain. But Skipper said nothing, because he didn´t has the power to speak. He turned his head to the side and fell asleep. "Skipper don´t fall asleep!" cried the little Private and tried to wake him up again.

"Kowalski" cried the little penguin and the scientists immediately ran to him. "He's asleep. How should we monitor his condition when he can´t talk to us?" said Private and was easy to panic. Kowalski looked at the leader and tried to reassure Private. "Don´t worry, Private. He is asleep. We have to watch him if he should stop breathing or that his heart should fail." Kowalski said, and made it to the duty of the little penguin, to monitor these two things.

It was already dark when they finished. The fire crackled and from the woods sounded all kind of strange noises. Private yawned and went to Skipper under the blanket. Kowalski and Rico stared with growling stomachs into the flames. None of them was even close to be able to eat something because the worry about their leader and their hopeless situation, made it impossible for them to take just one bite. Private cuddled up to Skipper, because he was still freezing as an effect of the fever and the little penguin was hoping that he could keep the leader warm.

He also was able to monitor his condition. Slowly his eyes closed, but a sudden rustle made him wide awake immediately. "Kowalski, what was that?" Private asked, looking anxiously into the darkness of the forest. But the scientists didn´t answer him, watching the area. But he couldn´t see anything. Another rustle sounded and the three penguins went on alert.

More and more noises resounded in the forest and hundreds of pairs of eyes were watching the penguins. They were surrounded. "Get ready, men." muttered Skipper, who had just regained consciousness. He tried to push himself up with his flippers, but he couldn´t get on his feet. Private helped him getting up, but Skipper still suffered under dizziness.

"Skipper, no you can´t fight in your condition." Kowalski murmured, looking at the leader concerned. But Skipper gave him a angry gaze and the scientist shut up. "Who are you. Show yourselves!" Skipper shouted into the darkness. He managed to look threatening despite his injuries and pain. But before they could do anything they were attacked by small furry animals. There were so many, the four penguins had no chance. But they defended themselves until the end.

Skipper tried to defend himself and the others on his own, but before he caught one of the animals, he got a punch into his stomach that made him go to the ground. "Skipper. No!" Private cried and tried to reach him, but he was caught. "Wait a minute, those are lemurs." Kowalski said as he got handcuffed and taken away. "Wait, we are friends of King Julien." said the scientist, but these lemurs seemed to understand not a single word he said.

Rico tried to fight three lemurs at the same time in a fierce battle, but as more and more lemurs started to attack him, he was overwhelmed. After they had beaten the Penguins, they were handcuffed and dragged through the forest. Several times they tried to escape, but the little lemus made them surrendering with little sharp spears.

They went deeper into the forest. Without a word. About half an hour they leaded the four penguins into the jungle until they heard many voices. That must be their realm, thought Kowalski and he was right. But that was not a small camp, but more a small town in the treetops. Many small wooden huts were connected to each other with ladders and vines. On the ground there were hundreds of lemurs in various colors and sizes dancing around a huge bonfire and talking in a language the penguins didn´t understand.

When the four arrived, however, there was a sudden silence. They were pushed through the crowd and many bright eyes followed every move they made. Kowalski thought that they would meet the leader now. But suddenly he, Private and Rico were chained together. With a desperate glance they watched as Skipper was carried away. "No, leave him alone. He's hurt!" shouted Private, but no one listened to him. The three could only watch helplessly as the lemurs put the uncounsious Skipper on a wooden table, which stood directly in front of the fireplace.

Suddenly an older lemur rappeled from the trees. He was decorated from head to toe with colorful feathers, necklaces and leaves. "Who is that?" Private whispered to Kowalski, who seemed to think. "I suppose that this is a kind of medicine man." said the scientist. And he was right. Suddenly the lemur started to dance and sing around Skipper. Two other lemurs brought him two bowls of wood. The three captured penguins held their breath and watched intently.

A strange chant sounded around them like in a very scary ritual. Now they saw how the medicine man, took a kind of talisman of a small bowl, which has been held by one of the lemur, and put it on Skippers chest. Another eerie murmur was heard among the others. The medicine man continued to sing again and put his hands on the talisman, which laid directly on Skippers heart.

But suddenly Kowalski saw that the gem started glowing "Oh no. What are they doing to him?" Private asked with a trembling voice. But Kowalski didn´t reply, he just saw how Skipper opened his eyes. "What the ..." muttered the leader in a weak voice and trying to defend himself, but he couldn´t move at all. He was paralyzed. Skipper just felt a pleasant warmth spread from his heart through his body. Then he watched as the medicine man took the second bowl and slowly walked back to him.

Carefully, he raised Skippers head from the table and opened his beak. The Lemur picked up the bowl and let the contents drip slowly into Skipper's throat. The leader tried to resist, but he couldn´t move an inch of his body.

He had to let it happen, and swallowed the strange, wine-red liquid. It tasted extremely sticky and sweet, almost like a syrup. After the leader had swallowed the whole dish, a strong sleepiness spread in him and before he could take any further thoughts he fell asleep suddenly.


	9. New Friends

8. New Friends

As Skipper woke up again, he was feeling quite weird. He looked around and realized he was in a warm, cozy bed. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "Skipper. How are you?" Private asked and sat down beside him on the bed. The leader sat up, which he was able to do at the first attempt. Slowly his senses came back to him.

He and Private were in a wooden hut in which had four beds that were strung together. "Private, what happened?" Skipper asked, slightly confused and realized that he had no more pain. Carefully, he fumbled with his flippers on his chest and his ribs were all back where they belonged. The leader was completely cured again.

He looked to Private and saw that his wing was not wrapped in a bandage anymore. He also looked pleased and happy. "Well Skipper, we have got some new friends. They saved your life and healed all of our injuries. Now tell me, how are you?" Private asked excited. "I don´t know. I'm fine I think. Somehow strange. It is as if everything before had never happened." muttered Skipper.

But at that moment they heard voices from outside. "No, it is scientifically impossible." Kowalski said vigorously,as he, Rico and one of the lemurs went into the hut. But all turned to Skipper who somehow had no idea what was going on. "Oh Skipper, you're awake. How do you feel?" Kowalski said and accused the leader of a very critical eye.

"I feel good. But can someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Skipper asked who wanted to finally have an answer. "You still have to rest, Penguin. You were hurt much worse than your friends. Half an hour later and we weren´t been able to help you anymore." muttered the Lemur and pressed Skipper back to bed. "Just have some patience, Skipper. You just have to recover first." Kowalski said. "So you remember that we have been attacked, right?" Private started to explain. Skipper nodded and Private contunued.

"The lemurs caught us and put us in their kingdom. They saved you from death with this weird ritual. And after you were out of danger, they have healed us, through this kind of backwoods magic, Darla spoke of." said Private and Kowalski let out a doubting groan. "Private, you know that this is impossible. So please tell him the truth." said the scientist and gave Private a serious gaze.

"They gave you and gave us some medicine that has cured all our wounds, Skipper. And they saved you from death, before the venom would have killed you." said Kowalski, who didn´t want to believe in any magical miracles. But all these explanations confused Skipper even more. "How is that possible?" asked the leader, and looked inquiringly at his friends.

"It's simple. We lemurs are living for ages in this jungle and we have taken the power of nature utilized to heal our sick and wounded people. I have developed a medicine from certain plants, that activate, together with our magic, the body's own healing powers and increases them a hundredfold. " the Lemur said despite Kowalski doubting face.

"Let's just say that you´ve been saved by this homeopathic medicine, Skipper. And we all are cured now." said Kowalski and Rico finally gave them a taste of his regained power by executing a complicated karate chop. "You see, Skipper. Everything is okay again. And these lemurs here were so friendly to take us as their guests. By the way, this is Greg, the medicine man of the lemur tribe. He´s the one who saved your life." Private said with a trace of gratitude in his voice.

Now Skipper was able to understand. They were rescued and now guests of honor at a tribe of the lemurs, which first attacked them. The leader watched as Greg mixed some colorful liquids together, which were contained in small vials standing at the window and he put this drink in a small cup. "Here, Skipper, you have to drink it all and you should still remain one or two days in bed until you've fully recovered. You were wounded much more than your friends." the Lemur said and gave the small cup to Skipper.

Skipper took the cup and took a sip of the medicine. It was the same that he had been administered to get in this ritual. It tasted like a thick, sugary sweet syrup and Skipper made a face. "Come on, Skipper. You gotta drink every drop." Private said smiling and the leader was drinking the rest of medicine with a slightly disgusted face. "Well, it has a little side effect. It makes you extremely drowsy. The last time you fell asleep immediately, Skipper." Greg said with a smile and took the cup again and put it back and windowsill.

Skipper immediately felt the fatigue and leaned back on his pillow. He yawned and infected his friends with sleepiness. "Well, Kowalski. I think I'll leave you alone now. Please don´t forget the party tomorrow night." Greg said, turning toward the door. "What party?" Skipper yawned. "Well, I think that all lemurs have the party syndrome. They will throw a welcome party for us tomorrow, Skipper. But you should really get some sleep now." Kowalski said, looking out the window, where the sky slowly dawned.

"Sleep." muttered Rico tired and laid down in one of the beds. Private and Kowalski also wanted to go to sleep now. Private closed the curtains at the window before he laid down on the bed that was standing next to Skippers bed. Kowalski laid down on the bed between Private and Rico, and fell asleep after a few minutes.

"I´m glad that you're feeling better, Skipper." Private whispered and turned to his leader, who also was still awake. "Thank you, Private. It´s just so weird that all danger is gone now, Private. That's too much of luck." Skipper muttered, looking to Private. "Ah, Skipper, you don´t have to take everything so negative. We were just lucky. And it saved your life. I was so afraid that you would die. "said Private and sighed.

" What is it, Private? "Skipper asked in surprise." Nothing, I just had to think of, how you ... Well, yesterday at the time you laid dying and all because of me. "muttered Private in a sad voice." What do you mean? "said Skipper, who was so tired that he didn´t get the point that Private was going to tell him.

"You protected me against this snake. It should have caught me. But just because of me you have been injured. Again." Private whispered, sobbing. "Private, you don´t have to make any accusations. I 've done that for you. And I would have done this for Kowalski and Rico too of course. You are my team, my friends and my family. And as your leader I have to make sure that you are doing well. No matter what will happen to me. "murmured Skipper and was waiting for Private response.

" I don´t know what to say. I'm just so proud to be with you, Skipper. "stammered Private and sniffed." Yes, it´s all right now, Private. But it´s bedtime now, okay." muttered Skipper pleased and gave Private a smile. Then both turned around and fell asleep after a few minutes.


	10. Hardcore Party Lemurs

10. Hardcore Party Lemurs

"Good morning, sunshine." Private called the next day to wake up to the leader, because he was still asleep like a dead man. "Private, what time is it?" Skipper murmured sleepily. "Oh, I think it is four clock in the afternoon." replied the little penguin in a good mood.

"What time is it?" said Skipper terrified and was wide awake immediatly. "Don´t worry about it. The world is still turning like it always doeas and besides, you need much sleep to recover. But can´t just miss the party tonight." said Private and drew the curtains off the window.

The sun shone brightly into the little tree house and Skipper had to squint. He couldn´t remember ever having slept for so long. The leader stretched and yawned. Skipper pushed his blanket aside and stood up. The little penguin immediately took his pillow and shook it up.

"Where are Rico Kowalski?" asked the leader, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, they are having huge fun with the lemur king." Private replied cheerfully. "There is also a king here. Please, let him not be like Julien, because then I have to miss the party because of a nervous breakdonw." Skipper said startled, but Private smiled.

"Let's just say, he is a typical Lemur." said the little penguin with a smile and turned toward the door. Skipper had no choice but to get to know the king personally. Slowly the two walked out the door onto the balcony. In the trees there was a lot of activity. Everywhere were small, furry lemurs on the branches, flitting through the trees at breakneck speed.

But before Skipper could take another step, a dark gray lemur was swinging in front of his feet. "Hello, my friend, so you have to be Skipper. I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Julius, King of the Lemurs tribe." called the Lemur loud and shook immediately Skippers flipper.

The leader was a bit confused because the Lemur rattled it all down in a breathtaking speed. He was a little taller than Skipper and had the same stature as King Julien back in the zoo. But his fur was dark gray and his eyes had a pungent green. "Um, hi, nice to meet you too. It is an honor to be here and I want to thank you for your help. You have really saved butts. Especially mine." Skipper replied, trying to follow the rapid movements of Julius who jumped with joy up and down.

Suddenly a wild howl sounded and Kowalski and Rico, soared with vines on the balcony and landed right in front of Skipper and Private. "You had a nice sleep, Skipper?" asked the scientist a little sarcastic and smiled. Rico lost a howl again, drumming on his chest like Tarzan.

"Well, that is indeed a great holiday." lamented Skipper, seeing himself surrounded by even louder lemurs. "Oh, cheer up, Skipper. Those here are not as nuts as King Julien." Kowalski said. "No, much worse." Rico grunted and laughed. "Well I have to try. I will make the best of it." Skipper said, and sighed.

It was a very hot, steamy day in the jungle and the lemurs already had everything prepared for the party today evening. "This will be the biggest party of all time." Julius said good-humored, and gave instructions to his people for decoration. "Look here, Skipper. They even caught a few fish for us." Private said happily when he saw five lemurs scurring with fishing nets on the ground.

"Well, that's even good news." Skipper said, and was also looking forward of this party now. The next two hours, the penguins spent to take a closer look to the lemur kingdom. It was like a paradise, just like that time in Madagascar. The leader also felt a slight familiarity with this place, even, if he was sure that he lemus would get on his nerves.

It was getting dark and everything was ready for the big party. The trees were decorated with lanterns and scrolls. A large fire was crackling in the center of the tree circle, and many tables with chairs were set up around. King Julius was sitting at a large table on his huge throne.

He also had an elaborate crowns of leaves on his head. In front of the fire were drums that should provide the musical atmosphere. Just before he left to start the festival, he waved to the penguins, and asked them to join him on the big table.

Seconds after the four had taken their places, they already got served the first drink. Then it was also going on already. King Julius got up and took his people with a single hand movement to silence. "Now I would like to officially welcome our new friends from the Central Park Zoo. I hope that they will have a wonderful time here and feel comfortable with us. Make some noise for our four penguins from New York!" Julius said, raising his coconutglass. "Cheers, my friends. Now get this party started." he added more and took the first sip with the penguins.

When Private took the first sip of his drink and was hooked. "Wow, that's yummy." said the little penguin, and immediately took another sip of the creamy cocktail. "Yes, a special recipe for very special guests." said the lemur king, with a wink.

Shortly after, there were already eating. The lemurs grilled the fish they catched over an open fire and served it to the penguins with many different tropical fruits. "And you think that this combination of fruit and fish really tastes?" Kowalski asked suspiciously, but Skipper, Private and Rico had already been eaten up half of their portion.

"If unusual but delicious." Skipper and smacked his beak while looked in Kowalski doubting face. Then the scientists took a bite and was equally enthusiastic. After dinner there was a dance performance, wiht the lemur females with musical accompaniment.

With acrobatic jumps and contortions they almost floated over the heads of the audience, earning a thunderous applause. Some time and losts of drinks later, the penguins had a really great time. "What is in there?" Private asked with a slightly slurred voice and looked at the lemur king. "Oh, you know. We have refined the recipe for a simple coconut and pineapple cocktail with some rum, which we found in a plane wreck." Julius answered and got Private another drink.

"You put rum in there?" asked Skipper and the others looked shocked at him because they thought that he would immediately freak out. But after a few tense seconds the leaders broke into peals of laughter. Skipper also felt the effects of alcohol and took things not seriously anymore.

Kowalski and Rico also joined in the laughter. The scientist, who was also quite drunk, laughed so hard that he fell backwards off his chair. But the Skipper found that very funny, like Kowalski was lying on the ground and writhed with laughter and the leader didn´t mind him up. "Oh Kowalski, how is it down there?" Skipper laughed and almost toppled over the table.

After the scientists got on his seat again, he giggled through this embarrassment. Julius ordered another round of drinks and the penguins were as drunk as never before.

After that Skipper clenched his eyes, because everything was revolving in front of him. Rico was asleep in his chair and Private was already almost non-responsive. It was well after midnight when the party broke up slowly. Skipper gave other orders to go to bed by waving his flippers, because he was no longer even capable of saying a reasonable sentence anymore.


	11. Suspicious Shadows

**11. Suspicious Shadows**

**The four penguins took an eternity before they finally made it back into their hut. Private fell down the ladder, with which they were able to climb the tree, even two times. His condition was very bad and Skipper had to carry him, but the brave leader was totally wasted and could barely keep his eyes open. **

**Finally arrived, the penguins fell exhausted into bed. Not two minutes later Skipper could hear the loud snoring of Kowalski and Rico. The leader himself was a little sick and his head hurt, but Private felt a lot worse. The leader tried to sleep and rolled around in his bed. Suddenly he heard a faint moan.**

**"Skipper, everything is revolving around me and I so nauseated" wailed Private unclear. Skipper turned around and saw Private pressing his flippers on his beak. The leader sighed. "Lie down again, Private. It will get better. You have to lie down easily and you must try to focus on one spot on the ceiling, then the dizzyness will stop again." muttered Skipper, who was almost asleep, but his stomach and the moaning Private kept him awake. **

**This was followed by a few minutes of silence and Skipper hoped that the little penguin was asleep now. Tired he snuggled into his bed and closed his eyes. But Private couldn´t sleep at all. "Skipper, it doesn´t work. I think I gotta ..." he muttered suddenly, and ran quickly towards the toilet.**

**The leader sighed and got up to check on Private. When he got to the bathroom he heard a loud retching followed by other sounds of vomiting. Skippers stomach started to revolve too as he heard Private throwing up. "Private, are you okay?" Skipper asked, holding his stomach, which was rumbling painful. **

**After a few minutes Private could finally stop to vomit and opened the door with tears in his eyes. He looked up to Skipper, who also fought against his nausea. "Skipper, are you sick too?" asked the little penguin, but before the leader could say a word, he quickly ran passed Private into the bathroom and started throwing up as well.**

**"Skipper, are you allright?." asked the little penguin when he heard Skipper choking. But the leader couldn´t answer him for sheer vomiting. Skipper gasped, but after a few minutes everything was finally over. Trembling, but relieved the leader opened the bathroom door and looked exhausted at Private. "I think we need to get some fresh air." Skipper muttered tired and went ahead.**

**He quietly opened the wooden door, which creaked softly, but Kowalski and Rico were so passed out that they didn´t noticed anything at all. Skipper and Private entered the balcony and looked into the deep black night. The leader sat on the floor exhausted, and leaned against the railing and moaned softly. **

**"Do you feel better, Private. You have to be careful how much you drink. I hope you learned your lesson." Skipper muttered, rubbing his eyes. Private nodded tired and sat down next to his leader. "Do you think we ever come back home?" asked the little penguin and sounded very sad. He thought of the zoo and all their friends there. But now they were far away from home. **

**"I don´t know, Private. But we will certainly find a way back to New York." Skipper replied, looking into the black night sky. Suddenly he heard a faint snore. Private leaned on him and was asleep. Skipper smiled and closed his eyes for a moment enjoy the silence of the night. But he suddenly heard a strange noise out of nothing. It was like a silent, insidious giggle. The leader got up to look up where the giggling came frome. But in the darkness he could hardly see anything.**

**He leaned over the balcony railing and tried to see something on the floor and suddenly a shadow passed over the forest floor. He was too big for a lemur and didn´t move as fast. Skipper saw only two other shadows before the giggling stopped. They had, strangely, an uncanny resemblance to a lobster. The leader felt his heart beating loudly from excitement.**

**It was all so strange, thought Skipper and shook his head. Perhaps he had even imagined that just because he was still very drunk and totally exhausted. Brooding, he went back to Private, who was still sleeping soundly. Carefully he lifted the little penguin from the ground and carried him back to his bed. He covered him with his blanket and stroked him gently on the back. **

**Then he put himself in his bed, hoping he could finally sleep. But this strange shadows just didn´t disappear from his mind. He pondered for what or who could have been down there. In addition, the nasty giggles echoed still in his head. Somehow it seemed familiar, but the leader had no idea where he knew it.**

**Skipper felt a shudder and an unpleasant feeling that had nothing to do with his nausea, going up to his stomach. The leader felt danger. But he couldn´t explain where it came from. Maybe it was all in his mind because he was so tired. He closed his eyes and turned on his side. Skipper was now trying to focus on falling asleep, after all, he was dead tired. **

**The leader snuggled into his pillow and pulled his blanket up to his neck. At least the dizziness had subsided, so his nausea decreased as well. But despite his efforts, he just fell asleep in the early morning hours. When he was awakened by the sun, it was already noon. **

**The others still slept soundly and the lemurs were unusually quiet. Skipper still felt incredibly tired and exhausted, as if he had not slept at all. He closed his eyes and dozed off, but he suddenly had a severe headache. That had to be bad after-effects of the party, thought the leader and massaged his temples.**

**In the other beds his team woke up gradually. They all looked totally wasted. Kowalski was nauseated and Rico had no ambition to get out of bed from sheer fatigue. Even as Private finally awoke, he was just in a bad state.**


End file.
